


Say It

by dexstarr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, F/M, Sex, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dexstarr/pseuds/dexstarr
Summary: Draco desperately wants Pansy to say something.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> _Harry Potter_ is not mine and no profit is made from this work. Written for the LJ community [hp_humpdrabbles](http://hp-humpdrabbles.livejournal.com/). Event: 2010 Humpathon. Prompt: "Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, 'Love is just another word I never learned to pronounce.'"

_Say it, Pansy!_  
  
He _should_ be sitting next to Astoria. He _should_ be making polite conversation with his soon-to-be fiancée. He _should_ be dancing with his blonde girlfriend.  
  
He should _not_ be hiding in some dark room. He should _not_ be biting his lips to hold back moans. He should _not_ be fucking his ex-girlfriend.  
  
_Say my name, damn you!_  
  
She keens so low in her throat it’s almost inaudible, and Draco thrusts his hips more fiercely, knocking Pansy harshly against the wall. He wants to hear more than low whimpers and cries from her. He wants her to _scream_ his name when he makes her come.  
  
“Pansy,” he groans, exclaiming his love into the soft, sweaty skin of her neck. Draco feels her clench tightly around his cock as her orgasm ripples through her body, but she stays silent. She doesn’t say what he’s longing to hear.  
  
_Say it, Pansy._  
  
Before they part, cleansing charms cast and clothes righted, Draco drops a light kiss on her flushed cheek, but Pansy still doesn’t acknowledge him. She just walks away, and he sighs in defeat.  
  
_Please._

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written in September 2010.
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr!](http://galacticcoyote.tumblr.com/)


End file.
